Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention refers to a novel inner barrel for sport rifles, which has the particularity to be installed or removed in a simple way and allows the use of ammunition or pellets of different calibers.
In this way, the sport rifle becomes a versatile device that uses indifferently either ammunition or pellets of different calibers without the necessity of removing the barrel. On the other hand, this inner barrel can be adapted in sport rifles carrying out, previously, a simple repair consisted in making a cord on the mouth of the barrel and increasing the correlative diameter to the proposed inner barrel, in order to become a versatile rifle.
This novel invention has to be installed in the interior of the original barrel of the sport rifle, introducing enough of the proposed barrel by the end of the original barrel, where the sight point is normally located. The adjustment and bond of the proposed barrel is made by means of an external nut, which is tightened manually, with no need of any tool, in order to be able to shoot the weapon immediately.
The development of the versatility of barrels change for conventional rifles and non-sport ones, has been discussed and made accessible in many ways such as the special barrels interchange which are made in a special way, which exceed from the discussed considerations in this work.
The proposed invention has the characteristic of using the same original barrel of the sport weapon and introducing inside this, a removable inner barrel according to the desired caliber, so the sport rifle is accompanied of various removable inner barrels depending on the caliber to be used.
Besides, the proposed invention can adapt to already existing sport rifles by means of a very simple repair.
Dealing with sport air rifles, operated by springs or by gas, it has not been considered, and consequently according to the author""s best knowledge of the proposed invention, there are no registered or published records.
The present invention is used as a sport and diversion article, where different calibers of ammunition or pellets can be used with only inner barrels substitution.
This has a fundamental economic advantage, because one can shoot either ammunition or pellets with a high-speed exit and a minor exit impact force or vice versa, without the need to acquire sport rifles of many calibers. Accordingly, the present invention has its reach inside the sport air rifles universe operated with springs or by means of gas either for ammunition or for pellets.
It is one aim of the present invention, to use indifferently different types of calibers for ammunition or pellets for sport rifles.
It is another aim of this invention, to count with different types of removable inner barrels to be placed inside the barrel of a sport rifle in a simple way and without using any tools.
It is another aim of the present invention to eliminate the cylindrical formed packing in the original barrel of the sport rifle, precisely in the place where the ammunition of the pellets are placed, because the proposed invention includes a shove mechanism in the inner barrel against the plate of the caisson of the weapon mechanism, whose longitudinal movement avoids the leak of pressure.
The characteristic details of this adaptable inner barrel in the interior of the original barrel of ammunition or pellets sport rifles, are clearly shown in the next description and in the drawings attached, as an illustration of such, and the same reference signs used to indicate the same parts in the shown figures.